Thank you, Hermione
by insanesilo
Summary: Ok, took in reviews from obsession. More story, and background, not as much constant words. M. Sex. What happens when a mischievous Hermione slips Harry and Draco a potion that sends their bodies over the edge? Harry/Draco Slash


"Come on Hermione, I don't want to drink it. We're supposed to be studying." Harry complained as he tried to shove the mug of some sweet smelling drink away from his face and back at his curly haired friend. Hermione frowned sadly, jutting out her bottom lip like a little child. Her eyes sparkled with sadness.

"Please, just try it. It's really good. You'll like it." She pleaded with unusual insistence. Harry throw a glare of defeat at the puppy dog lip. That always got him, even though he had no feelings for her like that, it always made him give in. Harry grasped the mug from her hand and took a sip, staring at her in defiance, but drinking anyway.

The liquid was smooth and thick, with a sweetness that slightly warmed his insides. He pulled the mug away and coughed violently. It was too sweet for Harry. Hermione gave a wicked smile and nodded happily. She placed the half full cup down to the side and picked up her book, glancing at her watch as she did.

The two had met a few minutes earlier in the Room of Requirement for a quiet place to study, seeing as how the holidays were nearing and everyone was excited for Christmas and too loud. Though when they first started, Hermione suddenly pulled out this weird mug and pressured Harry to drink her sweet concoction.

There was a sound from the back and both looked up curiously to see their intruder. Draco Malfoy walked in, staring at the two in confusion. He walked up and looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"What's he doing here?" Draco sneered. Hermione rolled her eyes and held up the potions book.

"Both of you need help with your Potions. I don't feel like wasting twice as much time tutoring over the same subject. The holidays are approaching." Hermione chimed. Harry looked between the two confused. They were being nice to one another, well nicer. There wasn't as much hatred in either of their voices when they spoke.

Draco hesitated, eyeing Harry suspiciously and sighing in annoyed defeat, sitting on the floor beside them, though keeping his distance. Hermione nodded once to Draco and turned to Harry, giving him the look of 'Behave or I'll hurt you', like she usually did. She was sort of a peacemaker when it came to Harry's enemies. Of course, except for Voldemort.

"Ok, we'll start with Doxycide." She stated, flipping her book open to the page that teaches the reader how to make a potion to knock out Doxies. Harry quietly obliged. Draco reached for his potions book when he noticed the mug sitting beside her. Draco nonchalantly picked it up.

"What's this?" He asked, looking in the mug suspiciously. Hermione looked at him and shrugged indifferently.

"Just a drink. It's sweet." She said casually, not seeming too worried as he took a sip from it and than another drink. He licked his pink lips and set it beside him, seeming to enjoy the sweetness. Harry stared at Draco in confusion. The heat from the drink slowly growing throughout his body. Draco caught sight of Harry's gaze.

"What are you looking at Potter?" He hissed. Harry didn't reply and turned his attention back to his book silently.

Hermione suddenly sighed in annoyance. The two boys looked up at her in confusion. She gave an innocent smile.

"Sorry, I forgot some of my notes. I'll go and get them, but I think Ron has them, so it'll be awhile before I find him." She stated, standing up and brushing herself off. Draco's eyes furrowed in annoyance. Harry also seemed distasteful. Hermione took a few steps away and then turned back, a mischievous glint in her eyes that was new to Harry.

"Behave boys. Remember, make love...not war." She chimed, a tone in her voice that sent an unnerving chill down both the boys spines. Hermione disappeared behind a stack of some old furniture and out of the room.

The two boys were now alone in the room of Requirement. Draco took another sip of the mysterious drink.

"I didn't know you had a taste for sweet things." Harry said in a monotone voice, his temperature rising at an unnatural rate. He loosened his tie.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he licked his reddening lips. "So...what's wrong with it?" He asked defensively. Harry shook his head, looking back down at his book.

His tongue was tingling slightly and it was slowly making its was down the back of his throat, though it was slow, it was fast enough for Harry to notice it. Draco looked at Harry suspiciously.

"What's wrong Potter? You looked like you're running a fever." He stated, though his usual venom was faded. Draco coughed, his cheeks slightly flushed. He finished the drink and set it aside, coughing a few more times.

Harry's heart was slowly picking up speed and he shook his head in defiance, whether it was to Draco or the feeling, he wasn't sure. He slid off his tie.

"Did you...put a spell on me...or something?" Harry asked, trying to sound as angry and confused as he felt, but it came out weak and pitiful. His hand flew over his mouth with the embarrassing voice. He looked at Draco, trying to glare, but to his surprise, Draco seemed to be going through the same odd feelings as he was.

"N-No...w-why the hell...?" Draco's eyes widened in realization and he looked at the mug. Harry seemed to understand as well.

"H-Hermione...but...I don't..." Harry cringed over, the tingling growing to his stomach and teasingly making its was to the soft tender flesh that usually rested calmly underneath his boxers. He bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning as the tingling slowly made it's way up his cock and to the tip, giving him a sensation he has never felt before.

"Jesus Christ, Potter. W-what the hell?" Draco sputtered in wide-eyed shock. Harry's body was in too much of a frenzy for him to concentrate on anything else but it. He released his bottom lip and softly panted.

Draco shifted uncomfortably, arching over slightly as the tingling made its way down his back. He glanced up from under his blonde hair and over to the flushed brunette who softly panted, his hands pressing against his lap in protest. Damn, Potter looked so...so vulnerable. Dirty thoughts made their way into Draco's mind, and unlike the other times when he usually just pushed them out, he let them grow.

"Dammit Potter, do something about that...before I do." Draco growled angrily. Harry's eyes shot open in shock and he stared up at the stubborn blushing blonde. Draco glared at Harry.

"W-wha..." Harry cringed back, biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning aloud. His body was warm and tingling everywhere, like every single inch of skin was a point of pure pleasure. What the hell had Hermione done to him.

Draco's eyes narrowed at Harry as he watched him suffer. Draco sighed and moved quickly. Draco moved forward and violently shoved Harry back into the laying position. Draco swiftly ran his fingers through the few bottom buttons of Harry's uniform shirt and began undoing his belt.

"W-what...are...?" Harry asked surprised, excitement rippling through his body. Though he wanted to fight back at this sudden attack, his body just laid there, like an open invitation. Draco kept his gaze away from Harry's emerald eyes as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, revealing a very delicious looking budge from under Harry's boxers. Draco hesitated. Harry let out a soft moan and Draco attacked, ripping off the underwear and softly grasping the large, juicy erection the Gryffindor had. Draco's lips watered and he leaned over, softly licking Harry's cock from the base to the tip, slowly pumping it with his hand.

Harry moaned with pleasure and disgust, but mostly pleasure. He had no idea what the hell was happening or why it was happening, the only thing Harry cared about was getting Malfoy's lips around him. Draco took the tip in, slowly licking the pre-cum from the slit. Harry twitched excitedly. Draco's heart raced and the tingling began making it's way between the crack of his ass cheeks. Dammit, Draco already knew where this was going, and for some reason, he was excited for it.

Draco bobbed his head, taking in all of the Quidditch Captain's succulent cock, swallowing the salty pre-cum. Hell, in all of his so-called nightmares he had had about this exact circumstance, Draco felt like he was on cloud nine. Had he always wanted to do this to the Boy-Who-Lived? Could it be possible that he could have those types of feelings towards another guy? Well, even if it wasn't possible, Draco was enjoying himself, maybe even more than Harry.

Harry twitched as Draco's hot mouth devoured him. Harry couldn't help but thrust slightly, surprising Draco causing him to hesitate for a second, but soon he synced with Harry's thrusting and Harry felt as if he could cum just by this. The tender feeling of those soft lips around him was sending him over the edge.

Draco moaned as the tingling reached the hole of star-like muscles in between his cheeks. It throbbed painfully. Dammit. Draco needed Harry's cock in him, but he didn't want to loose the delectable taste of Harry Potter. Draco pulled his mouth and hand from Harry's and sat up slightly. Harry looked up in confusion and protest.

"Why are you...st-stopping?" Harry panted. Draco threw him and embarrassed glare.

"You're not the only one suffering Potter." He tried to hiss, though it came out as a slight moan. Harry's eyes widened in amazement as he watched Draco pull off his pants and boxers, revealing a pale, delicate, erect cock. Draco straddled Harry, slightly hovering over the boy. Draco looked at Harry, his flawless cheeks a deep red. Draco held his gaze as he slowly slid Harry inside of him. Both boys moaned. Draco arched over, his face over Harry's shoulder, as he panted, feeling the largeness of Harry inside of him.

Harry panted slightly and tenderly wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. His voice was just a whisper when he spoke.

"Draco...you...feel, amazing." Harry whispered. Draco pulled up slightly shocked by being called by his first name, and for the compliment. Draco's blush deepened.

"Um...thanks...you don't feel bad yourself...Harry." He whispered hesitantly. Harry smirked and suddenly placed a kiss against his lips. Draco, surprised, kissed back as well. Harry pulled back, relaxing on the concrete ground, staring up at the beautiful gray eyed Slytherin.

"You have...no idea...how long I've wanted this." He confessed. Draco's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. Harry nodded sheepishly, the tingling sensation still hot in his body, but no longer as overwhelming. Draco stared intently at the Gryffindor and opened his mouth to say something, but Harry suddenly flipped Draco over onto his back. Harry arched over him.

"Yeah. But...we'll talk afterwards. I have to do this." Harry didn't hesitate to begin thrusting into Draco. Draco, not a virgin when it came taking it in the ass, moaned and yelped slightly at the strength and size of the boy. Draco held onto Harry's shoulders as Harry pumped in an out of him. Draco's head spun with pleasure and feeling, feeling he had never had before. None of this was anything like he ever felt before, physically or emotionally. He felt his chest warm with happiness whenever his eyes locked with his impaler.

Harry leaned down, quickening his thrust, and placed a warm kiss on Draco's tender lips. Draco moaned louder. Harry grabbed Draco's legs from under his knees and draped them over his shoulders to get better access into this flawless body.

How he had longed to be inside of this blonde, feeling the tightness of the rings of muscles squeezing him invitingly. The hotness of Draco sending waves of ecstasy throughout his entire body, making it feel heavenly. It had always been once of Harry's best kept secrets about him, always, and yet, with what was happening, and how it happened, he knew that at one point in time, Hermione had figured it out. He had to thank her when they were done.

Draco was twitching violently with the threat of coming, but he held it, so much wanting to continue to feel Harry inside of him. He never really consciously decided to do this with this boy, yet, when he saw Harry in that much...pleasure, he couldn't restrain himself, and he was very glad that that he didn't.

"H-Harry...I'm..." Draco moaned, his nails digging into Harry's back as he desperately clung to him as if his life had depended on it. Harry nodded understandingly and thrust once more, before they came. Draco bit down on his bottom lip to keep from screaming out, but a loud moan escaped as his back arched, forcing himself deeper onto Harry as he felt himself fill with Harry's cum.

The two boys panted, their bodies no longer tingling with whatever potion that had taken, yet still twitching with the feeling of their ecstatic pleasure. Draco covered his face with his hands as his legs fell from Harry's shoulders. He couldn't believe that he was just fucked by Harry Potter. The one that he had punched on so many other occasions and detested for even breathing. Now he was laying, naked and sprawled out for his green eyes to gaze at. He had never in his life felt so vulnerable before.

Harry slowly pulled out of this heavenly body and collapsed onto the floor beside Draco.

"Do you regret it?" Harry asked, his voice just barely audible. Draco shook his head violently.

"Hell no." He panted. Harry smiled. "Just...stunned. Very happy...but stunned." Harry chuckled and leaned over, kissing the back of one of Draco's hands that hid his face. Draco peeked through his fingers at the very pleased boy beside him. It annoyed and thrilled him to see that smile on Harry's face.

"So..." Draco whispered, pulling his hands away, staring at Harry, slightly embarrassed. "You've wanted to do this...for awhile?" He asked hesitantly. Harry nodded, staring up at the ornate ceiling of the Room of Requirement.

"Yeah, since the beginning of last year. I don't know what changed, but...you were different. It took awhile for me to realize but...I did before christmas so..." He paused, his heart crashing against his chest nervously as he confessed.

"This isn't your first time with a guy?" Harry asked, though it sounded more of a statement. Draco shook his head and gave him his famous wicked smirk.

"I'm a Slytherin..there really isn't anything I haven't done." The two chuckled. "But...you...you're too amazing to compare to anyone else." Draco confessed, slightly annoyed by his own confession. Harry looked over at the blushing blonde, who was purposefully avoiding Harry's gaze as he spoke. Harry pushed himself up onto one arm and leaned over, pressing his lips against Draco's. Draco gladly accepted.

Harry pulled away. "Go out with me." He said. Draco looked at him slightly surprised. "I really do like you...and sex is amazing. It doesn't have to be public...but I would really enjoy being your boyfriend." Harry whispered nervously. Draco hesitated. Going out with Harry Potter? He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment, pondering. He gazed into his emerald green eyes and was defeated. Hell, he had underestimated Harry by a long shot.

"Alright..." He quickly stole a kiss from him. "But next time..._I'm_ going to have me way with _you._" He stated. Harry chuckled and nodded, reaching for their clothes.

"Fine by me, as long as I can call you mine." Harry whispered, as Draco sat up. Harry cupped Draco's tender cheek and pulled him into a loving, gentle kiss, that made Draco's stomach flutter happily.

Yeah, Draco could really get used to this.

They slowly pulled away. "We should get dressed before Hermione gets back." Draco whispered. Harry nodded in agreement, but he had the feeling that Hermione was outside the room, patiently waiting to be called back inside to tutor the two lovers.


End file.
